


Sounds Twerpy

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [36]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Hawk Twins [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 8





	Sounds Twerpy

By the time lunch rolled around, Vin had a few items, but nothing serious. “Did you wanna find another place after we eat?” Clint offered.

“Only if you aren’t getting bored at staring at art supplies.” he chuckled.

“Nope.” Clint assured. “It’s calming.” He shrugged.

Vin laughed. “Sure dad. Let’s go get lunch.” He smiled. “What sounds good?”

“Chinese?” He suggested, paying for the stuff Vin had. “You like food, so a buffet?” He added.

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” Vin joked. “Careful, I can eat them out.”

Clint laughed. “I’m not much of a foodie. That’s Nat’s area. But I guess I like buffets.” He teased. “Maybe you’ll rub off on me.”

“It could either be a gift or a curse.” Vin followed him out. “I’m always hungry.” He chuckled. “It’s why she makes the joke she can’t see how I’m not fat yet.”

“That’s the gift part.” Clint laughed, pulling out directions on his phone. “Can’t imagine what your day would look like if you trained like me with that appetite!”

“We should try it.” Vin nodded. “Though I don’t know what I’d be good at.” He thought about it. “I’m more of a napper than a fitness guy.”

“Me, too.” He agreed. “I sleep in the vents when we have meetings.” He admitted.

Hearing that had Vin laughing, trying to picture that. “How do you even fit?”

“Easy peasy.” He shrugged with a grin. “I have a lot of hiding places around the tower.”

Vin gasped. “You’ll have to tell me.” He told him. “Aside from the little issue with the Iron Man suit, of course.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He chuckled. “That’s what you remember.” He shook his head.

“That was funny as hell.” Vin snickered. “I don’t think anyone is going to forget that any time soon.”

“Considering it’s on YouTube, probably not.” He shot Vin a half glare.

Vin gave him a toothy grin. “I’m waiting for Tony to see it…” He laughed.

“He’ll have my ass.” Clint chuckled. “I’m glad you two got a laugh.”

“We still do.” Vin smiled. “Parker, too.”

Clint shook his head. “If it was enough to make Parker laugh, must’ve been hilarious.” He glanced at his son. “I don’t suppose you’d show me, would you?”

“Sure. It’s in my favorites.” Vin unlocked his phone and handed it over. “Hopefully you find it just as funny.”

“I’m willing to try.” Clint smirked and watched it while they went to the buffet spot. In just a few moments, he was laughing.

Vin looked pleased. “Told you!” He beamed.

“I’m sure Tony will laugh, too.” He wiped his eye. “Has Nat seen this yet?” He looked up at Vin.

“I don’t think so.” Clint shook his head. “I’d know.”

Vin shrugged. “I think the whole tower would, Dad.”

“True.” Clint shoved at him playfully before getting out. “Let’s go see if you can get us kicked out with how much you eat.” He laughed.

“I don’t back down from challenges.” Vin smirked. “I’ll make a point to do it.”

Clint smiled proudly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders when they walked in. “Two.” He told the hostess with a chuckle as she seemed flustered.

Vin winked at her but knew it was probably all Clint. “This way.” She said quickly, motioning for them to follow her. “Booth or table?”

“Booth.” They said at the same time. She smiled softly and nodded. “Thanks.” Clint smiled at her. She blushed brightly and walked off. “Let’s get our plates.” He smiled.

“You gotta teach me how you swoon the ladies.” Vin followed him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Nat.”

Clint gave him a half smile. “I’m just being me.” He shrugged, figuring it was more his status as an Avenger than anything.

Vin chuckled. “Sure, dad. You’re a hit everywhere.” He pointed out, grabbing a plate. “I know there will be a ton of pictures all over the internet when we get back.” He grinned. “Fan girls drooling and all.”

That made Clint blush and shake his head. “Nat will never leave me.”

“We know that.” Vin nodded. “No harm in playing.” He started to pile on food, biting his lip. “Right?” He glanced at his father. Maybe he’d ask about what seemed off.

“I dunno if Nat would like that.” He chuckled. “Probably the one person in the tower besides Bruce I’d never wanna piss off.”

Vin nodded. “I get that. Did she get mad at you yesterday?” He played it casually. As they slid into their seats, Vin didn’t miss the tiny changes in Clint’s face.

“No, I think we were just stressed from the last mission.” Clint swallowed.

“You sure? I mean, something was way off with Nat yesterday. We tried distracting her, but I don’t think it worked.” Vin noted.

Clint looked up at that, biting his lip. “I guess we had a rough morning.” He shrugged.

Deciding to drop it, he just nodded and started to eat. He focused on his plate, worried that something deep was going on. He just hoped that it didn’t have something to do with the two of you. The thought made him pick at his food.

Furrowing his brows, Clint put down his chopsticks. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Vin looked up. “Nothing why?”

“Oh, don’t lie. You’re barely touching your food. Anyone would know that something’s up in that weird mind of yours.” Clint told him, trying to keep things light.

Vin chuckled. “You already know me…” He shook his head, licking his lips. “Sis and I…we’re not causing you and Nat to fight right?”

His eyebrows shot up at that. “What? No!” He shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

“Just wondering.” Vin shrugged. “Just making sure.” He glanced down. “Cause we can move with Parker until we can get a place of our own, and we won’t bug.” He surprised himself with how much he had thought about a solution.

Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering how he was supposed to assure his son that nothing that was happening was their fault.

Vin silently played with his food. “If you don’t want us around your kid, we really understand. We talked about this morning.” His voice wavered.

“What kid?” He asked, confused.

Vin looked up. “We, um…we thought Nat was pregnant?” He admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. “It…It kinda made sense.”

Clint’s shoulders sagged, and he shook his head. “No, she’s not pregnant, Vin.”

“Oh. Then forget everything I just said.” Vin nodded. “I’m gonna go get another plate.” He rushed out of the booth. Did he just ruin the entire day? He was usually good about keeping his mouth shut, but it was still new to him and he hadn’t wanted to ruin his father’s relationship.

Watching Vin go, he ran a hand through his hair. He felt bad for not communicating with you guys, especially when he heard about what the concern was. Sitting back, he sighed.

Vin shuffled over after a round and looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

“No, I am.” Clint sighed. “I didn’t know you guys caught on so quickly to Nat and I fighting. I should’ve come to you guys.”

“It’s not like we’re one of the team, though. I can see coming to your teenage kids would be weird.” He shrugged.

“But still.” Clint leaned on his elbows. “I don’t want you think you two are coming between us.” He told him honestly.

Vin nodded. “Still sorry, though.” He told him, sipping his drink. “We shouldn’t have assumed. Just Bucky knew something we didn’t and I guess that bothered us a bit.” He admitted. “That’s all.”

Clint frowned. “Bucky knew something?” That was news to him.

“It seemed like it to me.” Vin told him. “Either he’s really observant, or Nat vented to him.”

Clint hummed, wondering why that bothered him. “Who knows.” he brushed it off.

“So you and Nat are good then?” Vin bit his lip. He really hoped they lasted.

Clint nodded. “I think so.” He told him honestly. “I hope so.”

“Us, too.” Vin nodded. “We like you two together.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks. I like us together, too.” He teased. “Something we have in common.”

Vin laughed. “So you’re saying you’re not into tattoos and painting?”

He pretended to think. “Never tried painting, and I don’t have any tattoos.”

“Laaaame.” Vin smirked. “Maybe we should change that after.” He suggested.

“I’m too chicken.” Clint shivered. “I think I’ll pass.” He added.

“Weenie.” Vin teased. “You can run into situations that may cause you to die- but you can’t face a needle?”

Clint stuck his tongue out. “They’re permanent. If I’d get every tattoo idea done, I’d have silly stuff.”

He shrugged. “What if I picked something?” Vin suggested, having something in mind.

Clint hummed. “Do I trust you?” He thought out loud. “I’ll agree as long as it’s not huge, not vulgar, and won’t make Nat kill me.”

“I’ll draw it up.” Vin nodded. “Then you can alter if if you’d want. Deal?”

“Okay, deal.” Clint agreed. He was oddly excited about this. And it made it better when he saw how happy Vin was. “You can draw it up in the car, you have paper in there.”

Vin held up his phone after unlocking it. “Can right here.”

“You can do that?” Clint peered forward.

Nodding, he clicked the app he preferred. “Yeah, I’m sure if I had a new model, it would have a better app available, but it’s still pretty damn good.”

“We can get you a newer model.” He nodded. “Just ask for my card before I forget.”

“That would be great. Sis teases me.” He chuckled. “But then I get to tease Bucky and Steve ‘cause they have nice models but barely use it.” He grinned.

“At least I can say I know more than them.” Clint chuckled. “Which is nice.”

“Yeah.” Vin snickered. “Sis taught Bucky a bit, though.”

“She likes him, huh?” Clint sipped at his drink.

Vin nodded. “I think it’s because he’s really easy to talk to.”

Clint nodded. “Were you there when she called him cute?”

He blinked. “Either no, or I’ve chosen to forget.”

“It was pretty funny.” Clint chuckled. “She was more embarrassed than I’ve seen her with Parker.”

“I’m gonna remember to ask her about that.” Vin mused, looking down at his phone. “He’s not her type. Clearly. Look at Parker.” He blindly reached to his plate, grabbing a piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth.

Clint smirked to himself, just watching him work on his phone. He was eager to see what his son came up with, but did his best not to peak. “Want some dessert?” He asked.

After a minute, Vin looked up, nodding. “Sure, but first, what do you think about this?” Turning his phone, he was hopeful that Clint liked it. It was a couple simple arrows crossing over, each tip detailed slightly differently.

“Wow….” Clint said softly, nodding. “I didn’t know I would want something like that, but I do.”

He looked happy. “Really?”

“Definitely.” Clint smiled proudly. “How about you get this, too?” He offered.

“Matching?” Vin looked so happy, he looked different.

Laughing, Clint nodded. “Matching.”

“Let’s do it!” Vin slid out of the booth, completely forgetting about dessert. He looked like a kid on Christmas, making Clint have an ache in his chest. All the missed birthdays and Christmases. He despised your mother for keeping you both from him, but the only thing he could hope to do now was make up the time he missed.

Clint grinned at his son’s enthusiasm. “How about I pay for lunch first?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Vin bounced. “Where do you think you want to get it? Like, your arm or something?”

“Got any recommendations?” He walked over to the girl from earlier, handing his card over.

“Do you want to be able to hide it, or do you not care?” He asked, thinking over the places he could get it either way.

“Don’t really care.” Clint shrugged. “Least painful if possible.”

Vin made a face. “That really isn’t saying much. I can get something on my arm and not have it hurt much. You could get the same thing in the same spot and have it kill you.” He shrugged. “Why not get it on your inner arm? Your bicep area?”

Clint looked at his arm and nodded. “That works for me.” He nodded his thanks as he was handed back his card. “What about you?”

“Probably here.” He tugged down the shirt he was wearing and pointed on a bit above his chest. “What do you think? I don’t think I have much room on my arms left.” He chuckled.

“I think that’s a perfect spot.” Clint smiled, nodding. “Let’s go find a shop, then.”

Vin shook his head. “I know the guy to go to.” He grinned.

“Of course you do.” Clint grinned back, following him. “Just tell the driver where to go.”

“Yay.” Vin ran to the driver, a funny sight as a teen. He quickly told the driver where to go, earning a funny look. When he glanced to Clint, silently asking if it was okay, Clint nodded.

“What do you think your sister’s gonna say?” Clint slid besides him.

He thought about it and shrugged. “She’ll probably try to drag out out to get one with her.”

Clint chuckled. “I see it.” He couldn’t decide yet if that was something he’d do until he’d experienced the first tattoo. “If I scream, don’t tell anyone.” He half joked.

“Not even Sis? Man, you know how hard it is to keep things from her?”

“I’ll pay you.” Clint looked at him.

Vin stared at him. “That was sarcasm.” He smirked. “You’re paying for the ink, man. I don’t have any money. No need to pay me.”

Clint chuckled. “Fine. Making fun is yours and your sisters favorite hobby anyway.”

“Nah.” He shook his head. “We enjoy lounging and watching movies more.”

“Do you guys have plans for college?” Clint asked casually.

Vin shook his head. “Not that I know of. I haven’t really thought about it much, and sis hasn’t said anything.” He told him.

“Just let us know.” He shrugged. “We can help with your applications and stuff.”

“Thanks.” He smiled softly. “If anything, I’d probably look for some kind of art school.” He shrugged.

“Well, I can look around. I’m sure the best is here in the city.” Clint nodded.

Vin smiled softly. “Thanks. Mom…well, while she didn’t discourage my art, she didn’t think it was worth pursuing as anything more than a hobby.”

Clint scrunched his nose. “That’s not encouraging.”

He shrugged. “Better than what she said about Y/N’s music.” He sighed.

Clint shook his head. “I’m really sure Tony would love to play it around his labs.” He told him again. “Maybe get her to make some music for one of his parties.”

“She’d love to DJ something.” He nodded. “That would be her dream…” He looked out the window.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” he grinned. When they arrived at the shop, he had to race Vin out. “I take it this is your favorite?” he smiled as they walked in.

The man behind the counter stood when he saw Vin. “Vinny! Long time no see. Was wondering if you moved to a new joint on me.”

“No way, man. No new tattoos on me.” Vin shook his hand. “Uh, brought my dad in.” he grinned, motioning to Clint. “Both looking to get something new today.”

“That’s awesome dude, got a sketch?” The guy waved to Clint.

Vin pulled out his phone and showed him. “Same thing for both of us.” He told him. “Him on his inner bicep, me on my chest.”

The guy nodded. “Cool, should get you two done in a couple hours.” He told them. “Can you email me that, Vinny? Where’s your other half? Haven’t ever tatted one without the other!” He chuckled.

“I know.” Vin chuckled. “She’s at home, kinda a guys day.” He pointed to Clint. “She’s probably either pestering her boyfriend or one of our…would you call the guys our…uncles?” He glanced at Clint who shrugged.

“Sounds like your life has been busy.” The guy nodded. “I’m happy for you man, you look happier.” He sat at his computer. “Tell your sister she better come visit soon. My playlist hasn’t been updated in months.”

Clint smiled proudly at that.

“Will do.” Vin nodded, leaning against the counter. “She’ll be excited to come by. How’s the wife?”

He grinned as he pulled up Vin’s drawing. “Uh, we just found out we’ll be having a kid soon.” He told him. “She’s about three months along.” 

“Congrats!” Vin bounced. “That’s awesome.” He grinned. “I’m happy for you, man.” Clint simply watched the two interact, learning more about his son’s life before he met them. It was interesting for him and he looked around as he listened.

There were pictures on the wall, and he spotted one of the pair of you, and the man at the computer in the middle. His arms were around your shoulders, all three of you grinning. “Is that your wedding?” He asked, pointing at it and looking over.

“Kinda.” He chuckled. “The wife and I have been married about 5 years. Never had a ceremony. We never had the cash. That was about…two years ago. Y/N helped put together the music, Vinny here helped me out on the decorating end.”

Clint smiled at his son, before nodding at the guy. “That’s cool to hear.” He walked over, introducing himself formally. “Clint Barton.”

He paused. “The Avenger?”

“Yes, sir.” Clint nodded.

“Hence the arrows.” Vin whispered.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” He mused. “Never thought I’d meet one of you guys.” He chuckled.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Clint chuckled. “Seems like you’ve been a good friend to my kids.”

“You, too. I’m Matt, by the way.” He smiled. “It wasn’t until their 3rd tattoo that I figured out they were underage, but I’d rather them spend their money here than what they could have been spending it on.”

Clint nodded. “Makes sense to me.” He shrugged. “I’m excited to have my first done by you.” He complimented. “If Vin drove us all the way out here, and judging by what I’ve seen on them, you’re good.”

“Coming from an Avenger, that means a lot.” Matt patted his chest. “Let’s get you two prepped.” He motioned for the pair of you to follow him.

Vin looked as if he was in his element, and it made Clint happy to watch. He sat in the chair first, pulling off his shirt and setting it on his lap.

“Any first tattoo questions?” Matt asked Clint. He pulled on his gloves as Vin smirked at his dad.

“That obvious?” He asked.

Matt chuckled. “You look exactly like Vinny here did a few years back.”

Clint smirked at that. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Excited.” He nodded. “A little nervous.” He wiped the area on Vin’s chest where the tattoo would go. 

Clint watched him as he worked. “I don’t have a high pain tolerance.” He admitted.

Matt let his surprise be known. “And you’re a superhero?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what I said.” Vin chuckled. “Makes no sense to me. And, he’s dating someone I think everyone should be afraid of.” He grinned.

Matt’s eyes widened. “You’re dating Black Widow?”

Clint looked proud, but blushed. “Yeah.” He chuckled.

“I call her mom.” Vin looked prouder.

“Lucky man.” Matt chuckled. “Both of you.” He was glad things were looking up for the pair of you. You were his best customers and he’d do a lot for you.

The tattoo came a long nicely, the three of them chatting about this and that as Matt worked.

“Like it?” Matt asked when he was done.

Vin stood up and looked in the mirror, grinning. “Hell yeah, man. As always.”

Matt nodded. “Great, ready for yours?” He looked at Clint. He asked, getting everything set up for the Avenger.

“Yep, I think I’ve psyched myself up enough.” Clint chuckled. “Watching him helped.”

Vin grinned at him before switching spots with him. He pulled his shirt back on over his head and leaned against the wall. “Don’t worry. Not recording this. Nat isn’t here to make this better.” He teased.

“She’d probably laugh at me, too.” Clint chuckled. He was looking forward to showing Nat when they got home.

Vin did his best to talk to his father in effort to distract him. “What do you think sis is doing with the two super guys?”

Clint shook his head. “I honestly can’t begin to guess.” He smiled.

“She’s probably making them burnt lunch.” Vin chuckled. “She’s trying so hard to learn to cook for Parker.”

“That’s cute and unsettling.” Clint shook his head. “Maybe we should get her cooking lessons? We don’t need poor Parker getting food poisoning!”

“Her cookies were pretty good that one time she brought some in.” Matt mentioned.

“I made those.” Vin chuckled. “Baking is closer to art than to mixing music.”

“True.” Clint laughed. “Maybe I’ll get you both lessons for something to do together when Parker is working for Tony.”

“We’d love that!” Vin smiled. “We used to do everything together, and now…not so much.” He half pouted. “I get she has the boy genius and all, but still.”

Clint nodded. “I can see that. I’m all about Nat, but I need family time too.” He agreed. “Although, don’t let them hear you call him that. I think he hates it.” He chuckled.

Matt smiled. “I take it this Parker kid is smart?”

“He interns for Tony Stark, and he’s 17.” Vin told him.

“That’s awesome. Glad she found a smart guy.” Matt nodded. “Got a future with him?”

Clint sighed, putting his head back. “Probably.” He told Matt.

Matt grinned. “I know that look. Could be worse man.” He chuckled. “She used to date this loser named… Who was that? Tim? Tom? I don’t remember. Was glad when she dumped him.”

Vin chuckled. “He was an idiot. She wouldn’t believe us!”

“I haven’t heard about him.” Clint spoke up.

“He thought he was hot shit.” Matt shook his head. “I wanted to slap him upside the head more than once.” He sighed. “Was disrespectful and didn’t talk to her right.” His jaw clenched.

Clint looked at Vin who nodded in agreement. “How long was she with him?”

He thought for a moment. “Like three months?”

“Too long.” Matt nodded. “Last I heard he got his current girlfriend pregnant.”

Clint instantly tensed. “Thank the heavens I don’t have to worry about that with Parker.” He muttered. When he saw Matt’s questioning look, he shrugged his free shoulder. “He’s very, very innocent. She’s his first girlfriend.”

“Doesn’t stop a 17-year old.” Matt shook his head. “Look at Vinny.”

“Hey! What about me? Parker is my polar opposite. I mention anything like that around him and he turns into Rudolph’s nose.” Vin raised an eyebrow.

“You were innocent once, too.” Matt smirked at him. “If I remember correctly you were a shy punk when you walked in here.” He chuckled, his focus on Clint’s arm. “Your sister did all the talking for you.”

Clint laughed. “I can’t see that.” He grinned. “Y/N is ‘breaking into’ your mom’s apartment to get some old pictures for me.” He told Vin. “I’m really looking forward to that now.”

“Is she doing that without me?!” Vin nearly shrieked.

Matt sat up, pulling the needle from Clint’s skin, laughing hysterically at how high pitched his voice got at that. “Oh, I needed that.” He tried to calm his breathing.

“I don’t think so.” Clint grinned. “Ask her about it.” He chuckled.

Vin nodded. “I’ll have to. Breaking and entering without me?!” He huffed. “That’s just mean!”

“She has a man now, bud.” Matt teased.

“Who is the complete opposite of who I would ask to assist in such a…crime.” Vin muttered, not able to think of another word. “He calls dad ‘Mr. Barton’, and called Tony ‘Mr. Stark’ for the longest time.”

“Sounds twerpy.” Matt nodded. “But good for her.”


End file.
